Fateful Love
by Bunnyhop12
Summary: Lady Mary has announced her pregnancy and that has brought our favorite housekeeper and butler together. Will they have their own miracle too?
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Lady Mary announced her pregnancy.

_Flashback..._

_ "I'm so thrilled to have another wee babe in the house," said Elsie Hughes the strict yet kind hearted housekeeper of Downton Abbey. "So am I," said Charles Carson the faithful butler of Downton Abbey._

_Later that night..._

_ She knew his knock better than anyone. He asked permission and of course she granted it. _

_ "Mrs. Hughes we really need to talk." He was really about to do it. Tell Elsie Hughes he loved her._

_ "Alright." Now would be the perfect time to tell him that she was in love with him,Charles Carson. _

_Present day..._

That was four and a half months ago and since then they have been secretly married. They figuired they had waited long enough. Now they lie there naked and tangled in each others arms.

Elsie quietly woke,put her robe on,and left note for Charles. They had two hours until they had to be awake but they had to keep everything a secret.

Charles awoke to find his bed empty and he knew why. He got up and got dressed and found a note that read...

_Dearest Charles,_

_ Last night was amazing. I'll see you at breakfast. I love you._

_Love,_

_Your Elsie_


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodmorning,Mr. Carson," said Mrs. Hughes walking into the servant's hall with a huge grin on her face.

"Goodmorning, Mrs. Hughes. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, very well, indeed."

"Anna, do you think they have something going on?" whispered Nates to his wife.

"Maybe, sweetie, I have always wondered the same," whispered Anna.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" scoffed Sara O'brien.

"None of _your_ business. That's what," replied Anna firmly.

While that was going on Charles was slowly working his hand higher and higher on Elsie's leg under the table until...Elsie took a very loud sharp inhale of breath. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her.

"Mrs. Hughes are you okay?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Perfect. I just caught a chill. That's all," Mrs. Hughes said calmly. When everyone returned to eating she gave Charles a glare to end all glares but could feel the heat and wetness pooling between her legs.

"Mr. Carson, may I see you after breakfast?" said Elsie.

"Of course," replied Charles.

_After breakfast..._

Charles was settled in one of the comfy chairs.

"Now, Mr. Carson, what you did at breakfast was very naughty," Elsie said seductively. She straddled his lap and rubbed herself against him. She could feel him getting harder under her.

"Well you might just have to punish me," Charles said picking her up and laying her on her back on her desk.

"Charles...please...take me now," Elsie whimpered.

Charles hiked her dress up and agonizingly slowly peeled her stockings and garters off. He suddenly stopped to Elsie's dismay.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Of course."

"You little minx."

"Please,Charles." He made fast work of his shoes, socks, and unbuttoned his pants and belt. He quickly hooked his fingers underunder knickers and pulled them down. He was so aroused he slammed into her. Entering her with one thrust. They set up a rythem. Her walls started pulsating around him and he quickly kissed her swallowing her moans as she came in his arms. He quickly came and spilled himself in her.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Later that same morning..._

They had quickly gotten dressed and kissed goodbye. As Elsie sat there wondering how her life had gotten so good. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?"

"Beryl."

"Come in." Beryl entered with a tea tray. She and Lady Mary are the only ones who found out. Lady Mary was first to find out because she saw them in Ripon coming out of the register's office. She said she would gladly keep the secret for us.

"So what did you and Charles do that took so long this morning after breakfast?"

Elsie blushed furiously and said, "Nothing married people can't do."

"Aaahhh," and with that she left. Tea tray left forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

_Exactly one month later..._

Elsie awoke to the most awful feeling in her stomach. She could feel the bile rising in her throat. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. There she was at three in the morning,head in the toilet, and puking everything up.

_Later that morning..._

At breakfast that morning Elsie could hardly eat anything. Beryl and Charles noticed Elsie's lack of appetite.

_After breakfast..._

"Elsie, what is the matter? You hardly touched your breakfast," Charles asked.

"Nothing. I just have had a stomache that's a-"

"Elsie, what's wrong," but by that time Elsie had taken off for the bathroom. Charles walked in to find Elsie with her head in the toilet throwing up what little she had ate. When she got through she sat against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"That's it. It's your half day and you're going to see the doctor."

"Fine. If that will help you sleep at night.

_Right before Elsie left..._

"Anna, I'm leaving. I'll be back before luncheon. Do you have everything under control?"

"Of course Mrs. Hughes."

_Elsie at the doctor..._

"WHAT!? I'M 55 YEARS OLD! I CAN'T BE PREGNANT!"

"Well Mrs. Hughes, I have seen stranger things. Do you know who the father is?"

"Of course! What kind of woman do you think I am!" and with that she stormed out of Dr. Clarkson's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. **

_When Elsie got back..._

Elsie rushed to her parlor as soon as she was through the door. Beryl saw and excused herself from the kitchen and went to Elsie's parlor to find her wringing her hands and pacing.

"Elsie, what on earth is the matter?"

"Beryl, I went to see Dr. Clarkson because I threw up this morning and well...I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"Ssshhh."

"Elsie, you are 55 years old you can't be pregnant."

"Well I didn't get my cycle this month and I thought I was just starting the early stages of menopause."

"What is all the commotion in here," Charles booming voice hushed them both.

"Charles, I'm pregnant."

"Hahahaha. Did Beryl put you up to this?"

"No. It's true I went and saw Clarckson and he said I am."

"What? How? When?"

"I know, I think you know how, and a month ago."

"A month ago. What happened a mo- Oh my gosh."

"Carson, I've been ringing for almost ten minutes in your pantry. Oh I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something," by now the very pregnant Lady Mary was standing in Mrs. Hughes' parlor a well.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lady Mary just walked in..._

"What's going on?" asked Lady Mary.

"Well you know we got married, my lady," said a very nervous Mrs. Hughes.

"Yes."

"Well, about a month ago we...Well, we did what married people are allowed to do and well, now I'm pregnant."

"Hahahaha. That's a good one. Why aren't you laughing? Oh my. You're serious."

"Yes my lady and we don't know what to do. You and Mrs. Patmore are the only ones who know."

"Well I have an idea but you may not like it."

_Later... _

"I like it. What about you two?" asked Mrs. Patmore.

"So, we wait until I am six months and tell everyone and then what ever is left over from your nursery we can get. It's fine with me. What about you,Charles."

"What ever you want, Sweetheart."

"Alright. If anyone asks why I'm down here so much tell them I wanted something ordered or I was craving something."

"Okay," they said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

_Three months later..._

Everything had been going smoothly until Mr. Crawley started noticing and wouldn't except Mary's answers anymore.

They had just gone through when Matthew started yelling at Mary, "Why do you spend so much time downstairs?!"

"Matthew, please calm down. I'll tell you later."

"Mattew, what's wrong?" boomed Robert's voice.

"Is that baby even mine or that footmen Jimmy's?"

"How could you even think that I would cheat on you?"

"You wouldn't have a problem giving it up. You sure as hell didn't with Mr. Pamuke."

"How dare you."

"Me. Give me one reason for going down there do much."

"Because Mrs. Hughes is pregnant." Mary said clapping her hand over her mouth.

"That's even a new low for you, Mary."

That's when Mr. Carson jumped in, "I'm afraid it's true Mr. Crawley."

Everyone gasped at this. Cora stood up calmly and said, "Carson, please go get Mrs. Hughes."

"Yes my lady."

As soon as Carson left he broke into a run. He ran down the stairs and straight to Elsie's parlor and went in, "Elsie they found out."

"How?"

"Well, Lady Mary and I might have told but they want to see

You."

Elsie was so mad she just got up and walked straight to the drawing room. When she walked in she saw Lord Grantham pacing and Lady Mary was sitting on the couch and mouthed 'I'm so sorry'.


	8. Chapter 8

_Elsie had just walked in the drawing room..._

"You asked to see me."

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Hughes, it seems Mary believes you're with childand has Carson believing it as well," said Lord Grantham.

"It's because it's true, my lord."

"Hahaha. Oh, Mary, I'm so sorry. You must havsod one this to give us all a good laugh," chuckled Matthew.

"I'm afraid not, sir. I went and Dr. Clarkson myself and he said so."

"Well, Mrs. Hughes, do you know who the father is?" asked Robert meekly knowing the Scottish housekeeper's fury.

"Robert, it's obviously Carson. I mean you can tell they have loved each other from the start," said Violet. That earned a look of realization from everyone.

"Is it you, Carson?" asked Edith who was listening all along.

"Yes, my lady. In fact, Mrs. Hughes and I have been married for seven and a half months now," this earned more gasps from everyone.

"I'm not that far along though. Mrs. Patmore and Lday Mary are the only ones who knew."

"We were going to wait until I was six months and the tell."

"That's why you spend so much time downstairs. Oh, Mary, I'm so so sorry," said Matthew.

"It is okay, Matthew, you didn't know."

"Well, there is only one thing left to do."

"My lord, please don't fire us," begged Carson.

"No, Man, of course not. You'll have a little one to feed and clothe soon. I was going to say tell the staff," said Robert who saw Carson instantly relax, but that earned a groan from Mrs. Hug-Carson, "What is it, Mrs. Hug-Carson, please it excuse that. Im still trying to get used to this whole thing."

"Of course, my lord, it's just Miss O'brien is going to have a field day with this," that earned laughs out of everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

_They had just told the staff..._

"Can you believe the old dragon is pregnant?" scoffed O'brien.

"Leave her alone. Atleast she was married before she got pregnant," said sweet Anna always on rescue.

"Well _we_ are going to have to take care of it when they can't," Thomas said jumping in.

"What about when we have children?" asked Bates.

"Well you'll be younger," said Daisy's sweet voice.

"Well I'll be there to help," said a very pregnant Lady Mary causing everyone to stand up.

"My lady, I didn't here you ring I'm so sorry is there anything I can get?" asked Anna.

"No. I'm looking for-Ah, Mrs. Hughes. We are going shopping for the baby and I was just wondering if you would like t-.

"My lady, are you okay?" asked Mrs. Hughes.

"No. I think it's time for the baby." said Mary getting a nervous look from everyone.

**Hey everybody. It's my first time writing. Please review. I'm open for your ideas. I don't own anything but I would like to. FYI I'm writing this on my iPhone so that's why I have so many typos. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

"My lady, we have to get you upstairs," said a very nervous Elsie.

"Are you kidding me?! I can hardly walk it hurts so much!" screamed Mary.

"Well...Thomas, put one arm around her waist and the other under her leg. Alfred, you do the same on the opposite side. We are going to have to move her to my sitting room," commanded Elsie.

"Yes, Mrs. Carson," the three said in unison. They had just gotten her in Elsie's sitting room when Matthew walked in.

"Mary, are you okay?" asked a worried Matthew.

"Matthew, it's time for the baby-aaahhh," Mary explained with a contraction cutting her off.

"I'll call Clarkson," Matthew said. He was back in no time, "It seems Dr. Clarkson is in Thirsk. Delivering a baby ironically, but because it was such a difficult pregnancy he won't be back until late this night."

"Mrs. Carson can do it," everyone turned to look at Anna, "What? She delivered her little brother and both of her nieces and nephews. She was talking about it yesterday."

"Please, Mrs. Carson. We can't wait much longer," begged Mary.

"Fine. I need sterile scissors, a newspaper, towels, and warm water," said a determined Elsie.

_One hour later..._

"Aaaaaahhhhhh," Mary screamed as she pushed.

"One more time. Really big. On three one, two, and three," Elsie said and then she got the newborn cleaned and tied off the cord.


	11. Chapter 11

_Mr. Carson had just walked in..._.

Charles had just walked in to hear the sound of champegne bottles popping open and cheering. He walked to the servants hall to see Lord and Lady Grantham, Tom, Matthew, and all the servants cheering his Elsie on. "What's going on down here?" asked Charles.

Matthew turned around and said, "Mary went into labor and the good doctor couldn't get here so Mrs. Carson delivered the baby all by herself. A beautiful boy and girl. We had twins."

"Oh, how splendid!" exclaimed Charles.

Matthew had gone to check on Mary who was still in Elsie's sitting room. Mr. and Mrs. Carson, Mary would like to see you," explained Matthew.

"You asked to see us, My lady," said Elsie.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you what I've decided to name them. I would like you to meet Ms. Elisabeth Cora Crawley and Mr. Robert Charles Crawley and I wanted to ask if you two would be there godparents?" as if on cue Matthew just walked in.

"Have you asked them and told them?" asked Matthew.

"Yes and yes," answered Mary.

"Oh, My lady we would love to and thank you so much," answered Elsie who was crying.

**Hey. I know it's out of context but I like it and please review. Love y'all. **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is quite a steamy chapter. If you don't like 'adult' content don't read. **

_One month later..._

Master Robert and Miss Elisabeth were getting along with Miss Sybbie quite nicely. Elsie was getting bigger by the day and the morning sickness got worse too. Charles was so protective that Elsie eventually started ignoring him altogether.

Elsie was sitting at her desk when suddenly she felt something in her stomach flutter. She instantly stood up and walked into Charles' pantry and put his hand on her stomach. He felt it too. He kneeled down and kissed the clearly visible bump and then came up and kissed Elsie passionately.

Before he could get any more than an inch away she grabbed his lapels. He knew what she wanted. He knew what she needed and he was going to give her everything he had. They hadn't been together in almost a month. He slowly unbuttoned her dress and pulled it down. She stood in only her corset and shift. He snapped open the fastenings on her corset and removed it. He kissed from her mouth all the way down to her baby bump and kept going. He lifted her shift just enough to reach her knickers and he gently pulled them down and started licking her.

He pushed her all the way back to one of the comfy chairs as she came. She bit her lip so hard to keep from crying out it drew blood. When he looked her in the eyes he saw she still need him. He rose and unbuckled his belt and trousers. He took his throbbing erection out and was about to push in when she fell to her knees and took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip, lightly scratched with her teeth, and hummed at the back of her throat. She stood up and let the cum drip in her hand and then licked it all off in front of him. He picked her up and pushed in and set up their rythem. She came first and then him again. They didn't have to say I love you. They could see in each others arms.

**Please review. **


End file.
